Passage Of Time Can Change The Heart
by keller12917
Summary: With age seemed to come more wisdom not to mention a bit more leniency. A man he had hardly any feeling about in the past other than dislike had became one he now found admiration for in some ways.


**A/N Another writer** wrote **a story concerning President Nixon in the past. I contacted that writer to make sure they had no issue with me doing a story concerning him as well before mine was posted.**

 **This will have a sequel written when I get some information researched. Thanks.**

 **This story has been thoroughly proofed by Shergar.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not profit from the characters of "The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **Passage Of Time Can Change The Heart**

The years had aged the man who sat on the couch. He'd never fully recovered from the shooting that almost took his life and left him with a damaged heart. Somehow though, his youthfulness still shone through. His eyes were locked on the events unfolding on the tv when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it keeping his eyes in the direction of the screen. As he opened the door he saw his long-time friend and mentor/father figure standing there.

"Well, buddy boy, it's good to see you again. I tried to call but when you didn't answer..." Mike started.

"It's in the refrigerator," Steve cut Mike off. "Come on in. Help yourself to a drink or something if you want it."

Steve hurried back to sit on the couch facing the tv. Mike was curious what he was watching as he went to get them a glass of iced tea. As he came in he glanced at the tv.

"Say what's that you're watching?" Mike inquired then answered his own question. "Oh, that's President Nixon's funeral. Will wonders never cease?"

Steve waved his hand for quiet and Mike handed him a glass of tea as he sat down with his friend. Steve absently took a sip as his eyes remained glued to the tv. Mike couldn't get over how interested Steve looked as the funeral played out. He would never forget how engrossed Steve had been in the Watergate hearings. Steve had been totally for the impeachment of President Nixon. As Mike looked at his younger friend now he thought Steve looked almost mournful. They quietly watched as various people spoke at the funeral including the California governor and the present president of the United States as well as an author who had written a book about President Nixon. When the 21 gun salute was done Steve visibly jumped a bit. Mike put his hand on Steve's shoulder to ease him. Steve felt a bit embarrassed that even all these years later the sound of a gun firing still caused him a bit of discomfort. After taps were played and the flags were presented to the two daughters, Mike reached over and switched the set off. Steve picked up his glass to drink more of the tea which was now mostly iceless.

"What did you mean will wonders never cease?" Steve asked.

"What I meant was you were practically the poster boy in support of his impeachment. I walk in here now and you're watching his funeral almost as though you're mourning him. I just can't figure you out at times, buddy boy. I mean, granted yes he did some things wrong, but I never would have expected you to pay such rapt attention to his funeral. My daughter was almost the same way when I called to say hello to her and her new husband. I barely got out 'hello, sweetheart' when I was informed the funeral of President Nixon was about to start so this would have to be a quick phone call," Mike explained "I guess even people of the opposing party have some admiration for the man."

"How is the battle axe?" Steve inquired sarcastically, then saw Mike's Stone glare. "Mike, stop looking like that. I wasn't meaning Jeannie, I meant her new husband. The guy has the personality of a cold rock and that's a nice way to put it. I have a much more descriptive name for him. He sure made it clear to me at their reception what he thought about me. I honestly don't see what Jeannie saw in him. She could have done so much better at picking another husband after Adam died."

"Sorry, Steve I thought wrong. I understand your thoughts; I'm not crazy about Donald Trahan either," Mike informed Steve.

"Does Jeannie know this, Mike? I mean, before she seemed to almost always listen to you and would consider your opinion," Steve voiced.

"Yes, she knows how I feel. I think my thoughts just made her dig her heels in. I mean even you would have been an improvement over this guy, and yes I told her that," Mike proclaimed.

Steve looked shocked at Mike's revelation and feigned almost falling off the couch. Mike realized why Steve was acting that way and swatted him on the arm, to which he received a huge grin from Steve.

"Wow! That must have been hard for you to say after all the years of keeping your daughter locked up tight away from cops, especially me. Now, it's my turn to say will wonders never cease?! You honestly could have knocked me over with a feather, Mike." Steve spoke still surprised.

"Alright, alright now, hot shot, give it a rest. Now would you tell me what your fascination with Nixon's funeral was before you lay an egg. I mean surely you haven't changed your tune about him after all these years," Mike probed.

"Yes, Mike, I admit years ago I thought he was in the wrong. I don't deny that. There were some things I forgot and some things I found out through research. His death was brought up in my class and we talked of different aspects of his presidency. It made me curious what all I hadn't given him credit for, Mike," Steve admitted.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but don't you teach criminology not political science? Please enlighten me, though, on what has you going through a change of heart such as this," Mike prodded.

"When he was in office, Mike he did try to help some people. He actually seemed to consider the poor rather than just acting as though they were trash. He proposed a family assistance program. It passed the House but didn't pass the Senate so never was put into effect, but at least he tried. Another thing he supported was healthcare for those who couldn't afford it. I know it was introduced by the state Senator of Massachusetts but Nixon did support that. He felt people shouldn't be deprived just because they had no real money to speak of. He was the one that got the Environmental Protection Agency started and the list goes on. I honestly came to kind of admire him in a way, Mike. He seemed like a better human being than many gave him credit for," Steve explained.

"Well, buddy boy you sure have done a good bit of homework. You've convinced me. I have to admit I never thought I'd live to see the day you found anything good about him," Mike teased. "Let's hope that the future ones in the Oval Office might take a page out of his book."

"Well I guess even an old anti-war protester can learn a new trick or two. Speaking of anti-war protesters, there was something else I learned. I think I'd heard about this way back when but there were some anti-war protesters at Lincoln Memorial when he was in office. One early morning he actually went out there and just talked for a good while. He never yelled, he actually talked, what we called rapped. The protesters and he exchanged views from my understanding. It made me feel even more admiration and I'm not even of his party," Steve admitted.

"Well, you have changed in your old age! I never thought I'd..." Mike paused. "I thought I heard your phone."

"Mike, you couldn't possibly hear it. It's in the refrigerator remember?" Steve reminded him. "I'll check."

Steve went to the refrigerator and opened the door and the phone was definitely ringing. Steve quickly answered it and heard a distressed voice on the other end. He held the receiver out toward Mike who had a gloating look on his face. He moved toward where Steve stood and took the receiver.

"Hello?" Mike spoke into the receiver. "Wait a minute! Jeannie, sweetheart, calm down. Jeannie, I want you to get out of that house while he's gone and hurry. I'll be there as fast as I can. Now hang up and go," Mike ordered worriedly.

"Mike what's going on?" Steve inquired.

"Donald just proved he's not a fit human being. He got angry because Jeannie acted a bit upset watching Nixon's funeral. I'm going to get her out of there. I'll see you later," Mike hurriedly explained. "She said she had left already and would meet me. She just wanted to call to let me know things had gotten bad."

Steve hurriedly grabbed his wallet and keys, then bolted out of the door after Mike, almost forgetting to lock his door. Mike tried to get Steve to stay behind. Considering Mike's age and the close relationship Steve shared with the two Stones, he wasn't about to let him go alone. On the way Mike filled Steve in on what he knew. Steve was pleased Jeannie had left a less than pleasant marriage. At the airport Steve chartered a private plane using his Visa card. It wasn't long before they were underway to rescue one of their own.


End file.
